On Fire
by 0-The Twister-0
Summary: Axel is trying to keep Roxas from leaving; only things aren't going completely as planned. Soon he encounters a problem that he'll have to deal with sooner or later. Or is it even the same universe where nobodies exist. Only Axel can make the correct choices but will he?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, they belong to the company and whoever invented them. Axel and all of the Organization thirteen men belong to SquareEnix only and not me. Only the plot belongs to me.

Warning: This is yaoi, love between two boys if you don't like yaoi then please don't read it or flag it. You can leave the page and not come back, so please don't read if you don't like male on male fellow readers/writers.

Summary: Axel is trying to keep Roxas from leaving; only things aren't going completely as planned. Soon he encounters a problem that he'll have to deal with sooner or later. Or is it even the same universe where nobodies exist. Only Axel can make the correct choices but will he?

* * *

On Fire

* * *

**Normal POV**

The house glowed against the black ink of the night sky. The flames dancing upon the roof and out of the windows as Axel stood off to the side as he watched them dance and swirl with each other like they were making passionate love. What had led to this event, the burning of his own little apartment place? He knew it was only one thing. That was Roxas.

**Axel's POV**

I sighed as I put my hands behind my head, looking to the ceiling after a hot session of sex with my Roxas. I began to close my eyes but snapped them open when I felt the bed swift. I looked over to find Roxas slipping his shoes on and this set me on edge. I sat up properly in time to see Roxas stand from the bed and slip the black coat onto his figure. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask him as I couldn't help to keep the growl out of my voice.

"Going away," he answered and I frowned. He began to walk away but I jumped out of the bed, as I didn't care that I was in my boxers. I grabbed his wrist tightly and swung him around as I looked him in the eyes.

"You're not going anywhere Roxas, I won't let you!" I almost screamed as I let my anger get the best of me. I could see the expression on Roxas's face, he acted like I was hurting him but I didn't care because I knew I wasn't. He was used to my roughness and I knew that. I couldn't bear to lose him though, not again. This was the last straw.

Roxas tried to get out of my grip as he threw himself away from me and his arm. "Let go of me Axel!" He exclaimed with this begging tone. I shook my head then pulled him close as I placed a fiery kiss on his lips; slipping my tongue down his throat as he moaned. My hands headed south and I began to unzip his coat once more, trying with all my might to get his mind off of wanting to leave me behind.

He tried to push me away but his arms were shaking as he pressed his hands against my chest. But I kept him from escaping by placing my arm around his waist tightly.

I finally broke the kiss after about five minutes and I saw the deep blush on Roxas's face with his pants filling the small apartment I had. This achievement couldn't keep the smirk that was slowly going to form but I saw distress in Roxas's blue eyes and my smirk faltered. "Why did you do that for you psycho?!" I heard him yell and flinched at the word that was used. How could my Roxy be so cruel to me when I just want him to stay? I frowned at him and glared at him.

I could see he huffed his chest out in defense but I didn't fucking care! The guy that I love just called me a fucking psycho! What the hell?! "What do you mean?" I asked him sternly but confusion was flooded into my tone. I saw the furrowed brow of Roxas and I began to become unsettled. Things were about to get really nasty here.

"Why did you do that?" I heard him ask again like I was stupid. I was asking for a reason not a repetition. I sighed at this, what could be a simple answer that Roxas would even understand? Can I just come out and say it? No that's ridiculous because Nobodies have any feelings. I frowned more as I saw him backing away.

I took a step forward as to make a point. "Because I love you," I said but the words seemed to not flow and I felt really stupid for saying them in the first place. I looked down in some shame as I couldn't even believe that I said the words. A snort brought my head up as I saw a smirk now placed upon Roxas's face which pissed me off.

"That's the most mental thing I've heard you say Axel and its fucking funny." I watched Roxas laugh as I clenched my hands into fists; ready to throw a hit at his fucking cute face but I controlled myself. As I watched; I saw that he calmed down after a while as he wiped a stray tear from his eye and then rolled them. At this I looked to the side as I didn't know what to say; I was at a loss for words to try and convince him to stay but I was quickly trying to think of something.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and my hand automatically shot out to grab Roxas who was very keen on leaving at that moment then the words hit me. I slammed him against the wall as I saw his eyes screwed shut in pain. My head was done as I tried to rearrange the words to come out in a more plain way. "Why do you always think you can do whatever you want Roxas?" I asked as I felt the anger building up inside of me. "There are people here that fucking care for you Roxas; you can't just go out and leave us behind just because you need to know more! That isn't a viable excuse anymore!" I yelled and punched the wall beside him causing a big hold with fiery edges.

Roxas trembled in my hold as I had my other hand up on his bicep as I looked up at him. "A-Axel you have to let me go and find out who I-I belong to," Roxas said as he frowned and I saw he regained his composure. I shook my head at this and was about to grasp his neck but I saw determination run through his eyes and he pushed me away as he summoned his keyblade.

"Oh so you want to play the hard way? Two can play at that game, got it memorized?" I said as I smirked and in a flurry of flames my chakrams appeared in my hands. Roxas yelled out as he charged and I shook my head to this smirking as I swiftly jumped over him and threw my chakrams right down into him as explosions happened. I heard Roxas cry out as I landed back down on my feet but felt the keyblade run into midriff as I groaned and sneered at Roxas. How long was the kid going to keep this going? I soon began to dodge attacks as I made sure that he would tire out quickly so that I could trap him in the house for a bit.

I saw Roxas jump into the air and throw the keyblade and I put my arms up in front of my face to protect as I gasped at the light it had produced and the way it had left my body shaken up. I threw my weapons at him and saw the first one hit where he staggered then soon the next one collided with him and he fell to the ground. The keyblade clanked a few times nearby then soon vanished as I smirked and made my own weapons disappear. I walked over to him and looked down briefly before I helped him up by his upper arm.

"I told you that you can't leave here Roxas or anyone because I won't let you go..." I had meant to say in a venomous tone but it came out more soft and loving? Roxas growled and tried to push me away as I stumbled a bit but not by much.

"Fuck you Axel..." I hear him say and I get a little offended. Was Roxas really going to all lengths to try and get me to hate him? Well I just hoped that he could tell that it wouldn't work on me.

"When Roxas, I'll do it here and RIGHT NOW!" I practically yelled as I quickly grabbed his wrist and trapped his waist in my arm and my hand firmly groped his fine ass. Roxas gasped out as I felt him lean into my body and I pinned him swiftly to the wall as I placed a knee between his legs and rubbed as he blushed and bit his lip. I soon took that as a cue to plant a deep fiery kiss on his lips as I watched his eyes close in flutter like ways and he slid down but I caught him.

I placed him on the bed and peeled off the coat he had on with his boots and pants. I placed tender kisses down from his neck to his chest, my hand rubbing his cock through his thin boxers. I heard Roxas moan out as glanced up and saw him bit his lip. The blush stained across his cheeks was adorable and he was good enough to eat up as I was going to do just that. I swirled my tongue around his hardening nipple as I heard him moan my name which made me smirk to this softly as I wanted to hear more of his voice.

"A-Axel... I-I'm tired..." he said as my other hand had been massaging his legs and other tender parts on his body. I guess the action was causing him to fall asleep as I stopped my actions all together and looked up at him. "Thank you..." I heard him mumble before he fell asleep. I looked at him a little bit and wondered why he had wanted to leave my bedside. I knew could always get him to stay by sex but I knew one day that it wouldn't work. I sighed and sat up as I went to my dresser and rummaged through it briefly before I came back to him and handcuffed both his hands to my bedpost.

"I hope I don't have to do anything drastic..." I mumbled out loud as I picked my clothes up and slipped them all on, including the shoes. I went out of my apartment and looked back as I felt like it was the last time it was the only real time I could spent with Roxas but I had to go find his superior to see what I have to do next. Before I had left I saw my reflection and quickly fixed my hair as I smiled at myself and went to go have a talk with his superior and his dog of a lover.

**Normal POV**

Axel walked down the hallway as his thoughts trailed to the days that he and Roxas spent together with Xion as he sighed. Why couldn't Roxas just get it into his head that they were meant to be and that he had to stay with the organization? Axel shook his head to this as he looked up and paused in his walking then realized why Roxas wanted to get to know himself so much more now. "It was because of Xion..." he said as he let the name roll off of his tongue. He continued on walking now as he wondered where the lovers were. He rummaged through his pockets and got his black gloves out then slipped them on as he knew the superior got angry when they didn't have them on.

Axel soon got an idea as he formed a black portal and appeared in the room Where Nothing Gathers as he sat in his chair and folded his arms across his chest and saw Saix talking to Xemnas. "What's wrong my tense puppy?" Xemnas asked gently as he leaned on the arm of the chair and looked to Saix. Saix had his arms crossed as he huffed out in frustration and wanted to murder something really badly.

"Why do I have to kill the kid? I barely know him and I'd rather not have his blood on my hands. Yeah I know he may be way more defective than we may have thought he'd be but can't we just ignore it for now?" He asked Xemnas and looked up at him and frowned gently to his lover. Xemnas sighed gently as he shook his head to this as they couldn't wait on something like that. If they had a problem then they had to get rid of it fast.

"No because then the boy could become a real problem for us and I'd rather not have that happen since we're trying to prevent it," he told Saix gently and smiled softly to him. "Besides I'd rather not have our plans ruined by some kid just because we couldn't bear to lay a finger on him. Everyone gets equal treatment here and that means he gets it too," Xemnas said as he sighed but smiled at Saix almost painfully it seemed.

"But still superior... If we leave him by himself just won't he self-destruct by the end of everything anyways?" He asked Xemnas and looked up at him still frowning and Xemnas sighed. "Can't we just leave him be?" Saix pushed further on.

"Are you growing soft on me puppy? I mean come on; you know the reason that we can't do any of that. We have to make sure that he doesn't interfere with the plan in such a way that it completely ruins everything," Xemnas told him and looked up. "We have a head start with him being here which is very actually beneficial to our plan and you know that Saix," Xemnas said to him softly.

Saix sighed and nodded to that as he looked down as he felt like he had just been kicked. "I'm sorry to suggest such vulgar things superior," Saix said sighing as Xemnas laughed at this. Saix blinked and looked up at him sort of confused with the laugh. Had he done something wrong to cause the other to laugh like that?

"Don't have to be sorry Saix! You're just looking out for his well-being? Proves that we have some sort of heart correct? So don't worry Saix besides I'll still love you no matter what," Xemnas told him as he knew the words could mean something but he felt barely anything with the word unlike others would feel.

"Alright, just when should we get rid of the kid? I mean he is just..." Saix trailed off as he caught himself from what he was about to say. "Shouldn't we ask other members of the Organization first Xem?" Saix asked him softly as he used his nickname for Xemnas. He saw the other shake his head and he sighed then nodded his head. "Okay I understand now... So do we call for Axel then?" He asked Xemnas who shrugged.

"What did you want with me, boys?" Axel smirked as Saix jumped then growled and Xemnas frowned at that.

"Oh well sorry for the ones not being observant unlike others! You should have noticed when I came in little puppy dog!" Axel said laughing.

"Oh shut up Axel..." Saix said and frowned as he looked away from him and was sort of furious. "We have to talk to you about that kid that is your lover," Saix told him coldly. He sneered at the redhead who just rolled his eyes to that.

"Yes it is about Roxas, Axel. You'll have to eliminate him soon since he is proving to be quite the nuisance to the group and you know that," Xemnas told him as he looked at him and nodded to this. "I didn't want it to ever come to this but I'm afraid that it has to unfortunately," he told Axel softly as he looked at the redhead who nodded.

"Well how would you like me to get rid of him then superior?" Axel asked as he looked up to him. He wanted to which definition the superior set Roxas under so that he could try and fully understand the situation just thrown right into his face all of a sudden. "Well if you count him wanting to go and find out about himself as a nuisance then I can confirm that he has tried more than once to try and get away from me to do so," Axel told him as he nodded and looked down.

"Then you know the measure of action that you must take Axel in order for our problem to go away with that boy completely right?" Xemnas asked and Axel nodded numbly to that. Axel looked down as he sighed as he didn't want to do it but he knew that he had to now. "Axel I know it may be hard but you're a member of this organization and you'll have sacrifice for it once in a while. So try and get used to it now instead of later," Xemnas told him softly.

"Y-Yeah I know that Xemnas... You don't have to tell me twice... I got it memorized by now," he told him softly as he looked down. "Well I'll be off then so have fun you two lovebirds!" He said and waved after he disappeared into the black portal when Saix looked at Xemnas.

"Do you think that he'll be okay Xem?" Saix asked him and Xemnas shook his head and looked at him. "He's going to be a totally wreck after this like with Xion, huh?" Saix stated as Xemnas nodded his head to this and turned his head towards the chair that Axel had been sitting in then he looked back at Saix.

"Do you think that we made a mistake?"

He frowned to himself as he walked to his apartment to where his cute little Roxy was. "Why couldn't the lovebirds assigned me a different thing this time? Fuck this is going to be so hard..." Axel said as he frowned deeply to that. "I don't want to kill him though..." Axel trailed off as he stopped his forward steps. "He makes me feel like I have heart... I don't want to get rid of that feeling..." he mumbled as he grabbed at his chest and looked down frowning.

Axel held back the tears he had to shed and went up the steps two at a time to get to the room where Roxas was. He walked in and saw the blonde trying to escape the handcuffs but he knew he wouldn't be able to.

"Axel! What the fuck dude! Let me out of these you cock sucker!" Roxas yelled as he struggled more at this point. Axel shook his head to this and sat down by the struggling blonde who didn't even consider using his legs on Axel.

"I'm sorry Roxy but I can't do that... You've become a danger to the organization and also yourself. Since you keep going at the same rate then I have to eliminate you..." Axel told him as he could calmly handle but felt the tears come to his eyes.

Roxas listened to this and went wide eyed as he couldn't believe that Saix and Xemnas would make him do that! That was so cruel to do to Axel since they knew that Axel loved him so much. "W-Wait Axel, you don't want to do this and you know you don't! So y-you don't have to!" Roxas screamed in panic as Axel had gotten up and left the room. "Axel! Please don't do this! I beg of you!" Roxas cried out and shrieked when he felt liquid go onto his body. He sniffed and smelt the gas in it with the chemicals as he went wide eyed.

"I'm sorry R-Roxas... It has to be done..." Axel said as he looked at him as the tears trailed down his face. He snapped as flames appeared and began to put the place into a pure hot blaze. Axel waved his hands and the portal appeared as he stepped back into it.

"AXEL! COME BACK! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!" Axel could hear Roxas's screams as he covered his mouth and tears streamed down his face at this and he held his stomach as he fell to his knees as he stared wide at the ground.

"Oh god... What have I done...?"

The flames flickered against the sky as it finally died down in hours and the fire trucks came along. Axel stood off to the side as he rubbed his neck some as he frowned, what had he just fucking done?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it! But you probably hate me huh? I finally finished another freaking story though! So please review and tell me what you think please! :D


End file.
